


That's Life

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Reader has the flu, she needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

I was alright when I woke up this morning, a little bit of a blocked up nose, but nothing to complain about. I went to work fine, but as the day wore on the cold that had been threatening to come out all week infected my sinuses and my throat began to feel like I had swallowed razor blades and it hurt to talk. 

I hauled myself up the long flight of stairs to my apartment, bypassed the mail boxes and straight up to my home. My hand shook as I tried to insert the key into the lock but I dropped it onto the dirty floor. 

"For Fuck's sake!" I muttered as I began to bend down to get the keys. 

"Want some help?" Came a familiar voice. To the side of me was my partner and neighbour Arthur Fleck. He was smiling at me but at the sight of my ill face his smile dropped. 

"You sick Y/N?" He asked carefully. 

"Yeah but I'll be fine Arthur don't worry" 

"But I do worry about you Y/N." said Arthur holding out his arm for me to grab hold of "come back to mine. Let me look after you. " 

I sighed and let Arthur lead me in his apartment further down the hallway. He plonked me down on his sofa and busied himself with making me a hot drink. I tried to focus my eyes on something and saw his red suit hanging up in the bedroom. 

" Hey Arthur, you got a date to go on the Murray Franklin show?" I croaked 

Arthur let out one of his painful laughs that took a while to subside but when they did he returned to me with a steaming cup of tea in a mug, gasping for breath. "Yeah next week" he managed to say whilst handing me the mug. 

I managed a weak smile at him and drank the hot liquid quickly, the burning sensation seemed to help my throat out a lot. 

I watched as Arthur got up and put one of his tapes on. The opening bars of Frank Sinatra's That's Life began to play and I watched as my boyfriend swayed to the music with his back to me. Carefully I pushed myself up and stumbled over to him, wrapping my arms around his extremely skinny frame. He jumped a little, still not really used to me being there. Arthur turned back to face me and wrapped himself around me so his hands rested just above my bum. We danced with the music, my head resting on his chest. 

"Come to bed" Arthur whispered and I saw the glimpse of the man he was about to become but still I followed him, into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

-A week later  
I woke up in the middle of the night shaking, sweating and yelling something that I couldn't quite make out, I sat bolt upright and peered around but couldn't see Arthur next to me. He obviously hadn't come back yet from the TV Studio, I thought about the appearance he was going to make on there and wished that he would have let me watch it when it was live. He had been rather cagey recently and wouldn't tell me the reason why. 

I huffed and pulled my dressing gown up from the floor, wrapped it around my naked form and ventured up to my window. Gotham was always a little bit noisy at night, that was the problem with living in a city but tonight there was pandemonium outside. The emergency service sirens were extra loud and I could hear people yelling and chanting all around me. I jumped as an explosion shook my window pane, the fire ball flew up into the air. 

Suddenly I heard my front door bang open and I hurried towards the sound, grabbing a baseball bat as I went. I then saw a man's silhouette wearing a red three piece suite that I vaguely recognised standing in the door frame, it was dark so I couldn't see his face. I raised the bat behind my head "who are you, what do you want?" 

"Aww, it's me darling'" said the man, it was Arthur. 

"Arthur, what are you doing?" 

"It's not Arthur anymore, you can call me Joker."

He stepped into the light, his face was painted like a clown, it was the same makeup he used to put on when he went to work as a clown, but his expression was different. He was no longer hiding behind the makeup, he had become the clown and was more confident in himself. He brought up both his hands and placed them either side of my face and pulled my lips towards his own. 

We kissed, it was the most passionate kiss he had ever given me, I felt him grow underneath his red trousers which spurred me on further, I pushed him onto my sofa and straddled him almost ripping his jacket off in the process. He giggled as he slipped off my robe, I had completely forgotten that I was naked underneath it and as the cold air hit me I shivered a little. 

“Is my baby cold?” He mentioned “let daddy Joker warm you up” 

Quickly he flipped me over so my back hit the couch, his head went down to my mound and I gasped as his warm, wet tongue worked its way around in circles. I moaned in pleasure and before too long I felt my release build up. He seemed to sense it too but instead of letting me climax he stopped and pulled his head away. He loomed over me with a sly grin on his face. He began to unbuckle his pants, it was then that I noticed that his red lips were not painted in red face paint as usual. 

“Is that blood?” I panted out. 

“Shhh, I’m fine, really toots. Better than ever” Joker growled, he grabbed my legs and lifted them up, then he thrust into me without warning. I cried out loudly as he pushed further in, I felt him stretch me from the inside but then the sharp pain subsided and I began to enjoy him fucking me. 

“Oh Arthur” I breathed out but then suddenly he grabbed hold of my neck and squeezed, cutting off my airway slightly. 

“I told you, Arthur is gone. I’m the Joker and I want you to yell my name. You got that Y/N?” 

He let me go and I nodded to show that I understood. We found our rhythm again and before too long I was about to climax again. “Joker please, let me cum!” I yelled, still panting. He sped up until I climaxed, stars floated in my eyes. I felt him ejaculate inside me as well.

“Ha ha haaa!” He laughed as he came. This was different to his usual involuntary laughter he often forced out. He seemed more in control this time, like it was on purpose. 

“Good Girl” He muttered as he entangled himself from me. It took awhile for me to get my breathing under control but when I did, I noticed that he was already dressed and lighting a cigarette, making his way to the front door. 

“Hey, where are you going?” I asked, pushing myself up onto my elbows. 

He turned on his heel and looked back at me, “can’t you hear them Y/N, my supporters are out there. There are thousands of people on the streets all dressed like clowns because of me. Because of what I did. They need their leader” 

“What did you do?” 

“Murray is dead, I started a revolution. Will you join me?” 

He held out his hand towards me. I grabbed a red dress that I had thrown carelessly on the floor that evening, put it on quickly and took his hand. 

“It would be my honour Joker” 

And I followed him out into the mad night. That’s life I guess!


End file.
